Now we are four!
by moonygarou
Summary: Rinoa tells Squall something which makes him change and his life go upsidedown *chapter four up*
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One - "Morning love! There is something important I need to tell you!"  
  
It was a wonderful Saturday morning, Squall was sitting on the terrace having his cup of coffee and thinking of nothing bad, as, Rinoa blurted in the scene. She jumped on his lap, kissed him on the cheek and said hyperactively, "Morning love! There is something important I need to tell you!" Squall looked at his wife wearily wondering what it was this time his wife wanted to tell him so urgently. His hyperactive wife kept him very busy but nearly every night he was rewarded for his patience. "Tell me what it is later or talk to the wall over there, it will be more comprehensive then me." Squall said calmly but in a very strict tone to which Rinoa was used to already.  
  
He didn't feel like this morning to be nerved by his wife by probably not important news. He pushed her of his lap and got back inside shaking his head. "But it is important!" Rinoa squeaked behind him. He turned around and looked at those wonderful eyes that made him weak and asked, "So what is so important that you have to annoy me with it this early in the morning?" he took his wife's hand and lead them both to the sofa sitting down there down with her.  
  
Rinoa knew that Squall loved her deeply but she also knew that it wasn't always easy to get along with him. Maybe things will change when I tell him what the doctor told me yesterday she thought shifting closer in her husbands strong arms. She traced one of her finger along his scar that was still seen very clearly. The scar remembered her so many times of her ex, Seifer, who was now somewhere doing who-knows-what. She felt Squalls hands caressing her back and she closed her eyes for a second and then she said, "I...I am pregnant..."  
  
Squall didn't believe at first what his wife said and kept quiet. "Didn't you hear me?! I am pregnant!" his wife said again this time a little more confident. He smiled at her, tightening her grip on her and kissed her on the forehead. "How long do you already know?" he asked his voice just above a whisper. Of course he wanted children, and he knew that Rinoa would be a wonderful mother, but this at the moment went certainly to quick for him. "Since yesterday...it is a bit quick isn't it? I have got the same feeling." Rinoa answered looking deep into her lover's eyes. "Yes a little..." Squall said kissing his wife passionately.  
  
As the two parted it Squall knew why he married this woman. Not only because of her good looks (from his opinion she was the most beautiful woman he ever met), but also because she was so kind and not such a pessimist like he was.  
  
"In which month are you?" he asked after they parted, both blushing and out of breath. "In the second." Rinoa said looking at her husband questioningly. "Why are you asking?" Squall smiled at her and answered, "I was just curious." Rinoa who was of course convinced of his answer but nerveless wondered what Squall was thinking at the moment, started to tickle her lover until he gave up.  
  
"So when are we telling the others? And when are we going to buy all things we need? And when..." Rinoa just wanted to continue as Squall planted another kiss on to her soft lips and afterwards scowled, "Women want to do everything at once." Then he gave her a peck on the lips and then left to have a shower. Leaving Rinoa standing there dumbstruck.  
  
To be continued....  
I know this is small, but the next chapter is bigger I promise!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter two - To many things to much responsibility.

As Squall came back from the shower he had a big breakfast waiting for him to do during the time Rinoa had her shower. They had invited all of their friends for breakfast and like Squall knew them, they would come totally starving. He knew that they only pretended but he thought it every time funny again when he saw them ravishing over his food, like a pack of hungry wolves that haven't eaten for months.

A smile spread across his face as he thought about him being a father. And he somehow felt now over exited wanting desperately for the birth to come right here and now. He couldn't wait for another seven months until the baby came as now he was becoming very anxious to know if it was going to be a boy or a girl. 

Then there were still so many things to do and to decide. Like per example, who was going to be the godfather and godmother? He had already somebody in mind, Irvine and Quistis, the two seemed reasonable enough to give them such a task, such a mission. But he wouldn't decide on it yet as his wife should better decide such things, he thought.

Then there was another thing to ponder about. What is the child's name supposed to be? "To many things to much responsibility." Squall mumbled to himself.

He looked at the clock on the wall in shock. Their friends were already about to come in five minutes, luckily he had already finished making breakfast without even noticing. He sighed and took another mug of coffee sitting down at the table as Angelo had a bad habit of stealing food from the table.

Five minutes later the doorbell rang and his wife was already at the front door opening the door. He could hear exited voices coming inside. Putting his various thoughts aside he got up to also greet his friends.

Irvine had his arm around Quitis' waist and Zell seemed that he was still have asleep Selphie had to drag him inside. Squall looked amused over to Selphie who was trying to get Zell awake.

After some minutes they all were sitting at the breakfast table talking lively. Even Zell had awoken after he had drunk a little coffee. _Funny_ Squall thought, _seemed like nothing has ever happened and we are still the small kids from next door._ Squall got distracted from his thoughts as Rinoa elbowed him in the rips. Squall cocked curiously his head watching as the whole breakfast table fell silent.

"Something wonderful has happened…" Rinoa started to say and Squall sat back relaxing with a smile spreading across his face.

"Well then tell us!" Quistis said curiously and everybody shifted closer.

To be continued…

**~*~**

**Author's Note: **Did I really say that this chapter was going to be bigger? Sorry! But Yuna was going so much on my nerves that I shall finally do the next chapter, so flame her for this short chapter!

Thank you for the reviews!!!

No **rahg **this isn't any love triangle. Sorry did you want one?


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three – Twins and the fear of loosing

"I am pregnant!" Rinoa answered rubbing her one hand on the stomach protectively.

"Finally! I thought that would never happen! Did you get Squall finally to share a bed with you?" Irvine teased and Squall sunk deeper in the chair blushing furiously as the others found Irvine's' comment quite amusing, laughing furiously. The laughter only minutes later faded and everybody was in deep conversation.

"So do you already know if it is a boy or a girl?" Quistis asked curiously and the men looked at each other bored, leaving seconds the table to the terrace. 

"I don't know yet and tell you the truth I also don't want to know it yet." Rinoa said watching her husband leaving the table. A fit of laughter escaped her lips as Squall was out of hearing reach. Selphie and Quistis looked at her confused trying to find a reason about what Rinoa could be laughing about, but they found none.

"What are you laughing about?" Selphie asked.

"He is…going to be so shocked when he finds out!" Rinoa giggled still the other two still looked quite bewildered wondering if Rinoa had finally gone crazy.

"If he finds what out?" Selphie and Quistis ask, looking quickly if the man were still out of hearing reach.

"When he finds out that we are going to have twins." Rinoa answered finally stopping to laugh. Selphie and Quistis leaned back in their chairs smiling.

Meanwhile the men outside were talking about more serious matters then children.

"They say that they are planning to close all the gardens if we don't do what they say." Irvine said concerned and for once the hyperactive Zell sat down defeated. Squall shook is head. After all he had been given the job to take charge of the garden in which he had grown up in when he was small. And now he had to give everything up which he had build up? 

"No," he thought "They can't take that also away from me."

"Isn't there something we can do?" Zell asked desperately and truth reached Squall like a stone, and Irvine and he shook there their heads sadly.

"Who do they think they are?! They can't do something like this from a day to another!" Zell shouted and Irvine tried to calm down Zell.

"I don't know… I haven't got one single clue." Squall whispered looking angry over to the garden.

A loud knocking started at the front door and Squall cursed quietly to himself taking one more deep breath before he went back inside. Just as he reached the front door, it blasted open with him falling against the nearest wall with full power.

"Squall!" Rinoa went up running to her husbands' side as he slid down the wall unconscious. In the meantime the others pulled out their weapons standing protectively in front of the two.

"Finally, we meet again." And everything went black for once in Squall's life.

~*~

**Author's Note: **Another short chapter finished. I will stop now saying that the next chapter will be bigger because I know it won't. So please get used to those small chapters. Sorry that is life!!


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four – Memory Loss and Flashback

As Squall opened his eyes everything was black around him, making it impossible for him to see anything; his arms were bound back tightly and his mouth was gagged with some kind cotton material.

Still something was strange about the whole situation, something on which he couldn't put his hand on. He couldn't remember however he was supposed to have come to this mysterious place, neither of what happened in his prior life. The only thing that was still in his mind, the only thing that could lead him to his past and to his present, was a name definitely his own, Squall Leonhart.

"I must be really in trouble when I am in a state like this." Squall thought trying to loosen the cords around his wrists, but he had no chance they only even grew tighter cutting in his flesh. He closed his eyes as he started to feel dizzy again falling unconscious.

**Flashback**

He was standing in a church, next him a woman with black hair and brown eyes, dressed in a beautiful wedding gown. They were holding hands looking at each other dreamingly, their faces glowing full off love and emotion.

Squall looked around seeing that the church was filled with loads of different people beaming at the nearly wedded couple, which at the moment didn't have anything else in mind then themselves, which of course was understandable. Then suddenly somebody spoke.

"Do you Squall Leonhart want to take Rinoa Heartilly to your wife? To stay together until death you two should part?" The vicar asked smiling warmly towards him.

"Y-Yes…" Squall choked his voice just above a whisper but still loud enough for everybody to hear.

"And do you Rinoa Heartilly want to take Squall Leonhart as your husband? To stay together until death you two should part?" the vicar asked again and Rinoa suddenly looked nervous, scanning the people in the church for some minutes.

"Yes…" she whispered nervously making Squall beam opposite her. Then they exchanged their wedding rings anticipating the moment where they would be finally declared wife and husband. Finally the vicar spoke.

"Here with I can proudly declare you to husband and wife. You may kiss the bride now." Squall having finally heard those words pulls Rinoa closer and kissed her passionately never ever having felt any happier in his life.

**Flashback**

Squall opened his eyes in shock. Who was this woman? How was she called again? Ah yes, Rinoa. Oh god, but that woman really had been beautiful. But all those people in that church… and had that really been his wedding, or was it only a dream an illusion of his already confused mind?

He didn't know what to think anymore. Everything was suddenly so confusing he just wanted to close his eyes and remember the person he was, but he thought better of it.

"This is probably just a dream… nothing I should worry about." Squall thought, but he worried anyway because he felt like a no one. A no one who only knew his name and nothing more.

~*~

**Author Note: **Here goes another small and I hope acceptable chapter. If you like it why don't you tell me… press that small button down on the left hand side. Thank you!


End file.
